Ghost
A ghost is (according to John Polidori) the spirit of a deceased, who become attached to the vestigium of a certain area and can live off magic. When there is nothing left for the ghost to feed on it slowly fades away. Richard Spruce theorised that the ghost could, apart from magic, also live on vestigia. Peter Brock thought that ghosts were merely a recording engraved in the magical fabric of their surrounding.Rivers of London For a place to be haunted by a ghost it generally needs to be older than 30 years, so the level of vestigia is high enough. For a place to have a poltergeist it needs to be older than that.A Rare Book of Cunning Device Peter Grant encountered the ghost of a graffiti artist (Macky) in a train tunnel. Macky had died, being hit by a train.Whispers Under Ground In one way or another symbols have a great power over ghosts, often even stronger than magic.Rivers of London Classification Intensity The first factor to classify a ghost is its intensity. It is measured on a scale from one to ten annies, with one annie being the feeling that someone is standing behind you and ten annies being almost impossible to differentiate from a living human. Volition The second factor is volition, separated into loopers, simulacra and entities.The Furthest Station Revenant A revenant is an avenging spirit or ghost who returns from the dead for revenge. A “''ghost vampire''” who lives off the magical force of others.Rivers of London Poltergeist Peter Grant have made two investigations of suspected poltergeists. One at the British LibraryA Rare Book of Cunning Device, and one at the Covent Garden branch of Waterstones.The Cockpit The former turned out to be a book that could walkA Rare Book of Cunning Device, and the latter turned out to be a Genius loci.The Cockpit Ghost catching A way to catch a ghost, is to use a rose jar.The Furthest Station Lady Helena Linden-Limmer claimed to be able to create a ghost trap.The Hanging Tree Ghosts *Black Tom - Dressed in riding boots, rain cape and a tricorn hat. Seen at the station at Harrow on the Hill.The Furthest Station *Alice BowmanThe Furthest Station *Female ghost at Charing Cross nick. At one poin seen in the “Jim Morrisson room”, dressed as a nurse.Detective Stories *CliffordThe Furthest Station *Thomas De VeilRivers of London *FrenchieThe Furthest Station *MackyWhispers Under Ground *Anne Naylor at Farringdon. (mentioned)The Furthest Station *Frank MoodyDetective Stories *The Neasden Postboy (Tommy?) - a five annie simulacrum, seen at the Neasden Depot.The Furthest Station *A female Oxford professor seen in the tunnels under Kew GardensThe Furthest Station *Ponderstep - Seen at the station at Harrow on the Hill.The Furthest Station *Henry PykeRivers of London *Sir WilliamThe Furthest Station (not to be confused with the deceased Sir William of Tyburn) *A white woman in Jane Austen dress (Elizabeth?), seen at the Neasden Depot.The Furthest Station *A morose, silent young man in frock coat and top hat. Seen at the station at Harrow on the Hill.The Furthest Station *The ghost of a young man, in the house where Mrs Eugenia Fellaman lives. He pretended to be her deceased husband.The Domestic *Zachary Palmer told Peter Grant that the ghosts of Vikings in tunnels underneath Holland Park had vanished.Lies Sleeping *A couple of confirmed ghosts at Finchley Road, of the ‘full torso repeating manifestation type’. They can only be seen when they are being fed magic.The Furthest Station References * Category:Creatures who are part of the Demi-monde